


Where to Begin

by VelvetSky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 10:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Darcy cheers Sif up and it's a night they won't forget.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Sif
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Where to Begin

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland Femslash February. First prompt is Begin. 
> 
> Also drew some energy partway through from the song "Sweet Lovin'" by Sigala with Bryn Christopher.
> 
> This is my first go at Femslash as a whole, and at Sif/Darcy as a pair, so I hope it's turned out well.
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.

"I think it's probably going to be a while." Darcy wandered into the lounge and spotted the Lady Sif perched somewhat awkwardly on the end of the couch.

"I know." The usually confident and commanding literal goddess shook her head as it hung slightly and her voice echoed a similar fatigue.

"There's other things you could do than sit here doing nothing. At least turn on the television and watch something or something. I mean, I know Asgardians probably don't have TV, but you could check it out for the hell of it. I think it can be a good distraction." Darcy shrugged, it just seemed like someone as beautiful and powerful as Sif ought to have some interesting way to spend her time, besides sitting and waiting for Thor to be done.

"No, we don't have TV. I wouldn't even know where to begin with it. I know it is some form of entertainment, but I've never actually seen one in use for that. Only as monitors for surveillance. I don't know how you get them to go into entertainment mode." Sif wasn't completely ignorant of Midgard, she'd made a few visits here and there, but she supposed she hadn't inquired about what specific devices did unless she actually needed to use them.

Darcy had to grin a little. "There's no mode, most TVs don't carry surveillance. I suppose there are a variety of buttons and sometimes other devices to make it work. I could turn it on and show you, if you want? Or we could find something else to do."

"While I am somewhat curious now about the television, maybe there is something else we could do. What else do you do for fun?" The promise of something fun to do with someone Sif had quietly found rather funny and interesting perked her up a bit.

"Well, sometimes it depends on what kind of time I have and what mood I'm in. TV is good for a lot of things, especially if I have limited time or energy. There's also music, games, the internet, all of which are easily accessed from here or anywhere else in the building. There's a gym, if you Asgardians need or like to work out. And then there's a whole bustling city just outside this building with places to eat, go dancing, sites to see." There was a big smile on her face, though she also shrugged after she spoke, unsure what to suggest most to Sif.

"I am curious about your cities, though I fear I am not dressed properly." Sif had arrived with her armor on as there had been work to be done. Now that it had finished, she did feel somewhat strange sitting around that way.

"We could probably do something about the clothing if you'd really like to go out and see the city." Darcy somewhat seriously looked over Sif and what she wore.

"I think I would like that." Sif touched a hand to her cheek, wondering if she was starting to blush.

"Come with me." Darcy motioned and Sif hopped up to follow, walking with her confidence again. "I think if we take off the armor, what's under might work, at least as a start. I probably have a sweater or something that you could wear to dress it up a little. And if need be, as long as your pants work, I bet you could wear one of my tops. You're longer and taller, but also much thinner than I am, so the difference might even out to being able to wear the same size."

"Okay. I certainly can wear these pants to go out." Sif glanced down a moment at her pants as she followed Darcy toward her room. "They won't look out of place?"

"Humans don't usually wear that for day to day attire, but for going to bars and dancing at night, it's completely appropriate. They look like leather, so you'll definitely look hot." She flashed a little smile at Sif.

"Look hot? Is that one of those Midgardian sayings that means attractive?" There was a bit of an arch to her eyebrow as one corner of her mouth pulled up.

Darcy giggled a bit as they entered her room. "It is."

"You'll look hot too then. Whatever you wear." Sif had seen Darcy on several occasions and even despite her rather massive crush on Thor before, she hadn't failed to notice how sweet, funny, and beautiful Darcy was.

"Aw. Let me see about finding you something to wear on top." Darcy may have flushed a little. She never was good at getting compliments, even if they were probably just being polite. She tried to cover it by turning and rummaging through her closet and a couple of drawers for something Sif could wear.

Sif smiled and circled the room slowly looking at all the things Darcy had on her walls and sitting on shelves and tables. "Can I leave my sword in your room?"

"You can totally leave the sword in my room." She pulled out a pretty top for Sif. "Here, try this one."

Sif set her sword down and shed her armor. When she started to pull off her top Darcy tried to avert her eyes. "Does my nudity offend you?"

"Uh, no, just didn't expect it and didn't want to stare. A lot of people on Earth will say staring in such situations is rude." Darcy tried to not appear too flustered as Sif let her undershirt, or whatever that garment was called on Asgard, fall back into place for the moment.

"Oh, okay. I don't find it rude. But I understand Midgardian customs are different. On Asgard we do love fine clothing, but we also view being naked as a very natural state and no one would be expected to avert their gaze. And most Asgardians engage rather freely in sex with others whom they find attractive." Sif shifted, watching Darcy's responses carefully.

Darcy's expression shifted, a curious hint in her eyes. "Really? Even those who are married or coupled, or whatever the custom is on Asgard. It sounded like Thor's parents were married or a couple at least."

"We have marriage, but most marriages do allow for some level of sexual relationships beyond the marriage. To what degree is completely upon the people involved. Asgardians live long lives and are a people who enjoy pleasure, knowledge, and exploration." Sif had a slightly impish smile playing over her lips.

"Interesting." Darcy's smile got a bit deeper. "Then I suppose you should change so we can go exploring."

Sif's smile grew as well before she pulled off her top and perhaps took a little extra time putting the one Darcy picked out on while keeping her eyes on Darcy. Her gaze felt good to Sif.

Darcy found it hard to look away when Sif was watching her the whole time. Maybe she should have been touching up her lipstick or something before they went out, but so long as Sif seemed to want her to be watching, she wanted to watch.

They hustled out and over to Brooklyn where it seemed all the good dance clubs were. The one they wound up at certainly was. Good drinks, good music, good crowd, and just a bit of a unique vibe that made it feel somehow magical. It had reminded Sif just a bit of some of the celebrations on Asgard. Dancing together as the room moved around them. Moving with the music. Hands on shoulders, sides, hips, thighs. Moving close. Moving together. It would have been impossible to peel the smiles off their faces as the night went on. Darcy didn't think she'd giggled so much since college. Guys on the subway stared, but the way they stared back the guys didn't even attempt to do anything other than watch. Though Darcy figured that had more to do with the toughness of Sif's stare, rather than her own.

When they made it back to Darcy's room at the Tower there was too much energy coursing through both of them to consider settling down and resting. Darcy turned on some music as soon as they arrived and the dancing resumed and their hands began sliding hip to butt, shoulder to chest.

"What customs do you subscribe to regarding sex with attractive people Darcy?" Sif's fingers drew down to the upper curvature of Darcy's cleavage and danced there a moment.

"Since I'm not in any kind of relationship, it's entirely up to me. And if I'm comfortable with an attractive person and it feels like the thing to do, I'm free to do that." Darcy's eyes were locked with Sif's as her hand went from simply resting on the outer curve of her ass to softly running over the full curve up and down and back again.

"I'd like to do some pleasurable exploration with you, if you agree." Sif's other hand reached to brush through a bit of Darcy's hair.

"I agree." Darcy giggled a bit and Sif joined in as her hands reached to pull off and discard the shirt she was wearing and then do the same to Darcy.

"Oh, that's pretty. What do you call this item of clothing?" Her finger ran along the lacy embellishments of Darcy's bra.

Darcy chuckled. "It's a bra. Not always the most comfortable thing, but it can look pretty. No bras on Asgard?"

"We have some undergarments, and some provide shaping, but not quite like this. If it's not always comfortable, you should feel free to take it off and be more comfortable." Letting her gaze shift to watch her finger softly flick the strap of Darcy's bra.

Darcy's fingers were teasing at Sif's sides while she listened before shifting to follow the advice given. She also managed to wiggle her feet out of her shoes and socks and kick them aside, leaving only her pants on "Good idea."

"I could probably use help with my boots." Sif sat back on the end of Darcy's bed and started on removing her boots. Darcy moved to assist quickly with a smile. Though it was less assisting and more Sif being able to grab for the waist of Darcy's pants right after.

Darcy leaned in and their lips finally came together. It was a slow roll, getting the taste of each other before proceeding further. Holding Sif's head with one hand as the other skimmed over skin before coming to rest cradling Sif's breast while both of Sif's hands had gone for massaging Darcy's breasts. Their lips teased a bit before parting and tongues began to play and hands roamed as much flesh as they could reach. It was Darcy who broke first, in need of a little more air. They were both wearing lazy smiles and little else by that point.

Sif pulled at the button on Darcy's jeans and got a quick nod in response. When she undid and started to slide them down, she found more undergarments there too. "You humans know how to make attractive undergarments. What do you call these?" Her fingers playing with the tiny bow that adorned the center of the waist of Darcy's panties.

Giggling again because it was a conversation she never anticipated having. "They're called panties. So does that mean you're going commando under your pants, or just that your underwear aren't as decorative?"

"Going commando?" Sif tilted her head a little.

"Sorry." Darcy laughed a little more at herself. Sif was really cute looking all quizzical. "No underwear at all. Going commando is a funny way of saying that."

Sif giggled. "I see. Then I'm going commando. Some attire calls for undergarments, usually the more formal dress attire, but often it is simply in the way."

"I know humans who would agree with that." Darcy finished kicking off her pants and reached for the waist of Sif's pants.

Sif was quick to help Darcy figure out how to get her pants off and wiggle out of them. "Not so different, I suppose."

"Nope, not so different." They both seemed to be grinning at each other again. Sif's fingers started to push Darcy's panties down her hips. "I guess we'll see if that holds up in other areas."

"We shall." Sif let her hands slide into the back of Darcy's panties to squeeze her butt and pull her a little closer so she could press kisses to her stomach.

Darcy hummed softly from the rush of sensations as her whole body leaned into the touch. Her fingers raked through Sif's hair and skimmed over her skin. Sif was excruciatingly slow with the removal of her panties.

Her intent wasn't to make Darcy ache, Sif was simply taking her time to savor each new feeling. Her lips had started near Darcy's belly button and moved down to chase the waistband of her panties. Finally finding where the top of the triangle began. Sif flicked her tongue at the crease between Darcy's leg and body and earned a gasp for her effort before repeating the move on the other side. She was watching these lovely reactions as well, enjoying the way Darcy's full lips seemed to get even fuller as they parted softly to take in extra air and her eyes darkened as her pupils took over and pushed aside the grey blue that often resided there. Her pale skin was flushed a soft pink all over. Reaching one hand up to brush the rosy peak of one breast before squeezing both butt and breast and feeling Darcy's fingers press firmly into her flesh. Sif smiled before rolling her lips just above Darcy's mound and nudging her underwear a bit lower.

Darcy could feel all that tingling tension rushing through her body and massing between her legs as Sif teased her. She loved it, but it also made her want more. And made her want to do the same to Sif. One hand slid back into Sif's hair and gave a little tug. Darcy knew if Sif desired she had the strength to resist any attempt Darcy might make to move her, but Sif seemed to be pliable to her desires and tipped her head so Darcy could lean in again. Her lips went hard and intense from the start, beckoning Sif's to keep up.

Sif moaned softly parting her lips for more as her hands pushed Darcy's panties down until they fell the rest of the way to the floor. She had no grand plans for what this encounter would mean, but as she was in the moment all she wanted was more of what was happening. One finger swirled through the neatly trimmed triangle and felt Darcy's whole body stall for a split second before leaning into Sif's every touch a little bit more.

Relationships were complicated. Relationships with Asgardians were even more complicated. Darcy didn't know if that was what Sif wanted, but Darcy was feeling willing to take anything she could get of Sif right now and let the rest sort out later. Her fingers brushed along Sif's arm and softly pinched her nipple before letting her fingers massage and take in her whole breast. Sif's mouth parted from hers a moment to gasp. She wondered just a moment if all Asgardians had such soft skin or if that was just Sif. It was funny given how tough and resistant Asgardians were.

Grabbing Darcy a bit more firmly, Sif pulled her down onto the bed finally and smiled as Darcy giggled through most of the action. Darcy seemed to brace and support herself as much as she could. "You can put your full weight on me. I'd like to know how it feels to have you pressed against me."

Giggling just a little again. In all Darcy's past relationships, even the ones with fairly strong-looking guys, she'd been told after minutes her whole weight was too much, so it was habit to her. "I like that idea." She leaned in again for another kiss and let her body rest upon Sif's.

Brushing her hands down Darcy's spine, over the curve of her ass, and down to her thighs, Sif felt her tremble softly. Encouraging her legs to fall to either side of Sif was easy and she teased her fingers up the insides of Darcy's thighs.

It took Darcy a moment to get a grip on her senses, pulling back from the kiss. "I'm just a soft little mortal, you have to have mercy and give me a moment."

Something in Darcy's voice told Sif her statement was a tease, and she was right when Darcy shifted quickly and closed her lips around Sif's nipple and began to suck and tease with her tongue. Sif's hands squeezed Darcy as she moaned. It was a moment to find her words with a soft chuckle. "You don't play fair, do you?"

Darcy's lips lifted a moment. "Do you want me to?"

Sif laughed again. "No. I like it this way. Asgardians love to learn things and be surprised."

"I promise I only do good surprises. At least that's the aim." Darcy let one hand slip down Sif's body and grazed her fingers over her hip before sweeping in toward her mound, swirling her finger through the soft curls there.

Darcy's touches were so soft, yet felt as electric as Thor's lightning. The sensations shot through Sif's body leaving her tingling from head to toe. It did surprise her how thoroughly and easily she was aroused by this mortal woman. Maybe this was why Thor had been so taken with Jane. Her legs parted of their own accord. When Darcy caught Sif in her stare just before her lips rolled over her nipple again and she slid a finger down the center of Sif's pussy the live wire tension rocked her whole body wanting even more. Fortunately, Darcy seemed quick to oblige, stroking her softly as her lips migrated over her skin slowly. Sif's fingers tangled into Darcy's hair as full flushed lips grazed just over her mound. It seemed humans were fairly well versed in the ways of pleasure.

Flicking her tongue over Sif's hood before letting her lips loose on Sif's pouting, wet pussy, Darcy earned another gasp. She was enjoying that sound from Sif's lips, and she was aiming to hear it again as her lips nipped at Sif's folds and her fingers drew down her inner thighs.

The teasing was exquisite, Sif's hips rolled into Darcy which didn't seem to bother the mortal at all. In fact, Sif swore Darcy's eyes flashed with a mischievous glint every time it happened. Her tongue flicked twice before her lips closed around Sif's clit and sucked softly a moment and pulled away. Her breath had caught and hung there a moment before she tugged softly at Darcy's hair and rocked her hips. She could feel Darcy's breath on her pussy when she chuckled. "Now!"

"Okay then. Just remember, you asked for it." Darcy's lips curled a vicious smile before they were back on Sif, massaging high on her hood and wiggling her fingers at her opening.

"Yes!" It was a bit of a breathy hiss as Sif's body ached for more, to be taken all the way to her peak.

Darcy slipped two fingers inside and started a slow, gentle motion as her lips rolled a little firmer and her other hand reached up to tease Sif's breast, all while keeping her gaze locked on hers.

Sif made what was really a long rumbling moaning sound only vaguely determinable as Darcy's name, or containing Darcy's name, as she edged closer. Darcy kept flicking her tongue or sucking a moment or thrusting her fingers a little harder only to relax again for a moment. Until she pinched Sif's nipple before squeezing her breast and turning up the intensity of her lips and curling her fingers inside and didn't let up until Sif's moans peaked just shy of her body's climax and went silent in a stilted breath as she started to come. Rocking and writhing for several minutes as Darcy's mouth and fingers continued to work Sif's body until Sif's hands couldn't hold onto Darcy any longer and just flailed a bit.

Darcy watched Sif's body finally go mostly limp aside from a little twitching of her hips and finally pulled back her fingers, and after one soft kiss, her lips as well. Shifting over Sif, Darcy kissed the corner of her mouth and brushed the tips of her fingers at a small tendril of hair by Sif's temple. "I hope that wasn't a very impressive show and you really enjoyed it as much as it looked like you did."

Sif mustered up some control again and lifted her head reaching for Darcy's lips hovering just over hers, still glossy with Sif's own wetness. Rolling against her lips with growing intensity as she tasted herself on Darcy, pulling her down against her and flipping them both over before pulling back. "I am always true in all I do."

"Good to know." Darcy was giggling from being so quickly put on her back. She really had no idea what to expect from sex with a God, but she was glad she'd managed to genuinely please Sif.

Sif's mouth trailed down Darcy's neck to her chest while her fingers brushed at the sides of her breasts. Darcy's breasts were soft and full, much like her lips, and Sif found them rather alluring. It did seem, though, that human anatomy worked similarly to Asgardian, as Sif's gentle opening grazes with lips and fingers were met with soft 'mmm' sounds that grew as she circled closer to Darcy's nipples. By the time she brushed over the soft pink peak, Darcy shuddered and tried to lock her arms and legs around Sif.

When Sif chuckled softly, her warm breath spread over Darcy's chest which proceeded to seep through her skin and permeate her soul, or at least that's what it felt like. Her hips rocked, trying to rub herself against Sif's body as Sif sucked on her nipple and squeezed her hips.

"Do you need more now? Or can you take a little more teasing?" Sif didn't know human's capacity for prolonged pleasure, or Darcy's personal patience for getting her release, so she thought best to just ask.

"I can take more." Though her voice was deep and breathy and her breathing a little ragged, Darcy wanted to feel everything she possibly could.

Sif nodded before dipping her head to kiss between Darcy's breasts before trailing toward the other breast, one hand coming off Darcy's hip to play over the other breast. She lingered a few minutes as Darcy alternately played with Sif's hair and squeezed at her shoulders. When Darcy managed to get a hand in, to massage Sif's breast, she only allowed it for a moment before sliding down Darcy's body. "I'm not going to let you distract me. It's your turn."

Darcy laughed softly before it gave way to a hum as Sif's lips danced over Darcy's belly. "Can't blame a girl for trying." Sif smiled as one hand drifted back to Darcy's breast, feather-light fingertips on soft flesh. 

The arching of Darcy's back into Sif's touch drove Sif to try to see how else she could entice Darcy's body to such raw responses. The hand on her breast made a quick move south to dust her fingers over Darcy's thigh and toward the inside. This seemed to convince Darcy's legs to stop gripping Sif's body and Sif didn't make her wait for the reward. Her fingers immediately trailed through Darcy's folds, pausing to wiggle a little extra here or there when Darcy's body seemed to twitch for more. Sitting up a bit more, Sif fully intended to get a taste of Darcy, but not just yet. She wanted to see just how long a human could hold out. Teasing at her opening as Sif's other hand milled about other parts of Darcy's body. Thigh, hip, stomach, breast, arm, mound, all the way down her leg, and around again, but perhaps not in the exact order. It seemed humans were designed the same way, simply less durable, so Sif was gentle at all times, fingers playing softly, increasing pace slowly and just testing how Darcy seemed to respond before shifting focus.

Just as it seemed Sif was finally going to really build her up, her fingers shifted focus again. Darcy couldn't even find words anymore, only a soft aching whine as her hips tried to rub herself against Sif's hand.

"Do you need a full release now?" Darcy was certainly wet enough, and flushed enough, Sif didn't want her to ache too long.

Sif's voice was much softer and gentler than Darcy thought she'd ever heard it before. She still didn't have words though. Her mouth moved faintly as Sif wiggled a finger at her opening but nothing other than a breathy moan came out.

Shifting into nearly full gear, feeling as though Darcy needed her release, Sif leaned in and slid two fingers inside Darcy as lips started working over her clit. Darcy's body rocked and her legs trembled and flailed just a bit, but she was still teetering. In watching closely, Sif could see it in Darcy's breathing. Alternating sucking and a flickering tongue over her clit, but with equal intensity and a firm, steady stroking inside with her fingers, she hoped to tip Darcy over the edge.

It took a few moments, but that was all, for Darcy's body to begin to shake and squirt. Sif giggled as she watched. Darcy had been trying to keep her eyes on Sif, but she couldn't. Her eyes fluttered shut and even when she managed to open them again, focusing didn't come right away. There was very little Darcy was able to control about her body for a few minutes as the apparent tsunami of pleasure continued to ripple through her body. It was an orgasm like none other she'd had. Maybe it was the magic Goddess touch.

Sif gave Darcy a few minutes to catch herself. Softly rubbing her legs then cuddling into Darcy's side and holding her and kissing her shoulder. It was only once Darcy started to move and brush her hands along Sif's arm that Sif leaned in for a kiss and found her own taste still lingered on Darcy's lips, and now mingled with the taste of Darcy on hers. As soon as they mingled, it seemed they both wanted as much of that combined sweetness as they could get. Kissing until all trace of it had been swallowed up, though the scent of them both still lingered in the air. Maybe they weren't done for the night, but they were taking a little time to just bask in how they were feeling.


End file.
